Field of the Invention
For some time now, the interiorexterior insulation of warehouses, refrigerators, industrial plants, etc., has been achieved by the use of insulating panels consisting of a metal plate on the exterior and a metal plate on the interior with the gap filled with insulating material, usually of a cellular type.
Different techniques for abutting the insulating panels are also known.
Up until now, these techniques have suffered from two basic faults which may occur together or separately:
a) sometimes, due to faults in the panels or their assembly, perfect abutment is not achieved and a gap results between the joining surfaces of the abutting panels.
b) at assembly time, the surfaces remain abutted but the internal and external surfaces become dislocated, neither coplanar or overlapping.
Consequently, the abutment is not perfect and deficiencies in the thermic-acoustic insulation occur; vapours and smoke escape which increases the possibility of a fire.